


Whether it's a heart attack or a heartbreak

by trinipedia



Category: Glee, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Challenge Response, Crossover, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Glee AU, J2AU, M/M, community: j2_afterclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: So, here's what you missed on Glee: Quinn had a baby, and Finn and Rachel are in love. Chad, the cheerleaders' coach, decided to start going easy on Jensen, the Glee club/Spanish teacher, and even though the Glee club worked really hard to get to Regionals, they didn't win. Danneel, the student advisor had a crush on Jensen but Jensen was married; his wife put the "terri" in "terrible relationship" so Jensen got a divorce, thinking the reason why it wasn't working anymore between him and Terry was that he was crushing on Danneel, so he kissed her, but something went wrong there and now Danneel's dating some dude named Steve, a dentist playing guitar in a country band on the side. Kurt isn't liking his own school at all because Karofsky's been harassing him and Kurt doesn't know what to do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/profile)[helloapollo](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/) who said _I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU WROTE ME A GLEE CROSSOVER_. How could I not? Only little collateral effect is that now I can't stop plotting crossovers, because I generated a verse and there are so many possibilities for sequels that I'm going dizzy with 'em. In fact, I signed up for the Glee Crossover BigBang because I needed an out for all the ideas. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, [](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/profile)[helloapollo](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/), TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR BREAKING MY BRAIN KTNXBAI
> 
> **IMPORTANT:** THIS IS A _REWRITING_ OF THE SHOW. MEANING, YOU WILL FIND SITUATIONS, CHARACTERS AND DIALOGUES OF THE SHOW. I'M SIMPLY ADAPTING IT TO MY LIKING AND SUBSTITUTING A FEW CHARACTERS WITH RPS. IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR, MOVE ON. I WON'T BE OFFENDED, I PROMISE. XD  
>   
>  **DISCLAIMERS:** All the characters depicted in this fic belong to their own creators, and the real persons starring belong to themselves. Based on Glee, so if there's anything you think you recognize, I probably didn't write it.
> 
>  **SPOILERS:** Glee's Season 1 plus Season 2 Premiere "Audition".
> 
>  **BETA:** [](http://theron09.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theron09.livejournal.com/)**theron09** who saved my ass and I can never thank enough  <3  
> 

The extra curricular activities' sign-up sheets were up on the board. Students, swarming through the halls, would stop by, grab the pen or pencil attached to the sheet and write down their names to join the clubs. Every sheet had at least one out of two columns already filled in. Every sheet but the Glee Club's. Despite the note in capital letters on the top announcing **NO TRYOUTS, JUST SIGN UP** , no one had apparently been interested at all.

Jensen was staring at it, frowning, with his arms crossed on his chest. He had even worn a brand new vest to start the new school year and his blue shirt was ironed to perfection. No one had to know how long had it taken him to manage it, after all.

"Hey, why so gloomy, Jensen? Cat crap in your coffee?"

Chad approached him, sneer already in place, and as Jensen pulled his collar a little he found himself jealous once more of the gym suit the douche could wear all the time.

"I didn't have coffee yet," he replied, and Chad gasped.

"Then pretend I didn't say anything," he muttered.

Jensen blinked, but didn't add anything, by now he was used to Chad and his insufferable attitude.

"Oh, you are worried because no one's signing up for your little useless club" Chad said, after following Jensen's gaze, and Jensen shook his head, with a smile as fake as it could be.

"Nah, not at all, Chad. Nationals are in New York city this year, and you know how many students are hitching to get out of Texas and into the big apple..."

Chad snorted, but Jensen ignored him and went on.

"I'm sure that list is gonna be filled up in no time." He muttered, stubbornly.

 

Chad hummed. "You know what your problem is?" He ripped the paper from the board and pointed at the headline on the sheet. "Nobody wants to be part of a club that just anyone can join, man."

He took a paper out of a folder he was carrying, and showed it to Jensen. "See this?" he asked, smugly. "It's a court summons, for child endangerment, because there's been a line of would-be Cheerios out there since late July!"

Chad nodded towards all the girls queueing to sign their name on the tryouts sheet.  
"That's how much they want to be Cheerios" he concluded.

Jensen sighed. "Maybe you're right, Chad, but I'm sorry: my club is different than the others, and anyone who wants to join gets to join." He took the sign-up sheets from Chad's hands and put it up on the board again.

Chad grimaced. "Oh, God, Jensen, let me break it down for you: high school is a dry run for the rest of your life. Not everyone can or should be a champion, hell, we need fry cooks and bus drivers...but joining your club equals to committing social suicide, or willingly choose a year of misery at the deep end of the food chain. No one is that stupid, give these schmucks some credit."

Jensen blinked at Chad's serious expression. The worst part of the whole thing was that he actually believed that crap.

"It's how I work, man, and it's not going to change," he retorted, firmly, and Chad just shrugged.

"I like this shot at being buddies, Jensen." He chirped. "It's fun. You know why? Because you make not trying to destroy your Glee Club incredibly easy for me, since you're doing such a bang-up job of it all by yourself." He snickered, slapped Jensen's shoulder and hopped towards the gym, whistling, not before he barked at a slightly curvy girl who was about to sign up for cheerleading tryouts to _not even think about it._

Right as Jensen was about to enter his own classroom, his pager vibrated in his pocket; apparently, Principal Collins wanted to see both him and Chad. As he walked down the hall, he wondered what was that going to be about.

" _Cut_ my _budget_?!" Chad growled, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles had gone white. "You can't cut my budget without written consent from the President of the Federal Reserve!" He snapped. "It's in my goddamned _contract_!"

Principal Collins made a face. "Come on, Chad, I think you can manage a sixth national title without two confetti cannons," he pointed out, obviously trying to soothe him, but Chad wouldn't have any of it.

"Do you think your kids can manage life without their daddy?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

But this was not only about Chad and his confetti: the Glee Club's already scarce budget was being reduced, too, and Jensen was not going to let it happen, especially since the reasons were still unclear.

"We're barely surviving on the budget we have," he protested, "Slashing a ten percent and cutting our transportation to and from events is like cutting our legs off!"

Principal Collins sighed, looking genuinely sorry. "Sacrifices must be made," he said.

Right then, the Principal's office's door slammed open, and the tallest guy Jensen had ever seen stumbled inside, folders and clothes on his arms hiding his face from them and them from him.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, somehow managing to sit down without making everything fall. When he finally put his stuff on the side and turned towards them, Jensen's breath got stuck in the back of his throat.

The guy was _gorgeous_.

He had floppy brown hair and cat-like hazel eyes, and under his track suit his body looked ripped. There was a small mole on his left cheek and, when he smiled at the Principal, Jensen noted that there were dimples appearing when he did so.

Jensen swallowed, nervously.

"What did I miss?" The guy asked, and Principal Collins shrugged.

"They came to complain about the cut of their budget," he explained.

The guy bit his lower lip and Jensen caught himself staring. He justified it by telling himself that he had never seen such luscious lips on a guy. Besides himself, that is.

"This is being mandated at the district level, guys," the guy explained, apologetically, "studies show that the best way to bring in alumni donations is through a successful athletic department, specifically a winning football team."

Jensen was too entranced by the new arrival to actually reply, but Chad apparently wasn't.

"Who the fuck is this?" He snapped, narrowing his squinty eyes and pointing a trembling finger at the sitting guy.

The Principal didn't have the time to reply, because the guy stood up (and damn, he was _tall_ ) to introduce himself. "I'm Jared Padalecki, the new football coach," he said, offering his hand to Chad. "Padalecki is spelled P-A-D-A-L-E-C-you know what? Just call me Jared. My Polish surname is too complicated."

Chad stared at Jared's hand like it was a dead rat until the guy let it drop against his side with a small shrug.

"Our previous coach, Milo Ventimiglia, had a nervous breakdown," Principal Collins explained, and Jensen found himself wondering if the football coaches were chosen based on how unpronounceable their surnames were.

"Don't look at it as a punishment," the Principal added, "Look at it as an investment into your clubs' futures: the more money the football program brings in, the more I can give back to you guys!"

Chad made an outraged little sound, but the Principal just kept going. "Coach Pada-Pada-Jared here is fresh off his fifth consecutive all-Texas high school football championship! We're very lucky to have him."

Jared showed his ring and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What can I say? I like a challenge," he said, evidently pleased by the praises.

Chad just grimaced and stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. "First of all, there's something fishy about you," he hissed, right in Jared's face "You're like a sin against nature."

Jared clenched his jaw, but Chad wasn't done with him yet.

"Number two, I'm sure you're used to Hillbilly parents and green fields, but you're in my house now, Pada _freak_. And no one comes into my house and steals from me."

Jared's expression shifted from open and friendly to guarded and defensive, and Jensen blinked, surprised by the abrupt change.

"Do not get up in my business, dude." Jared glowered right back, towering above Chad. "You're all coffee and no omelette."

Chad stepped back. "That doesn't even make any sense," he retorted, but his voice was shaky. Jared's size probably did make him uneasy.

Jensen cleared his throat. "Coach, uh, Jared," he tried, desperately wanting the guy to go back to being the cute puppy who entered the office a few minutes before. "I-I think you understand our frustration, right? Our budgets just got cut by ten percent, and-"

"It should have been more!" Jared snapped, and Jensen frowned, taken aback. "There's something wrong when the cheerleaders' budget's higher than the people they're cheering for, don't you think?" Jared continued, and Chad huffed.

"Not our fault if the football team is made of spineless, useless pricks," he muttered, and Jensen elbowed him.

"I-well, yeah, but the Glee Club is a-"

"You came in _third_ last year! Out of three teams! How can you have the nerve to ask for more money?!" Jared exclaimed, interrupting him, and Jensen clenched his jaw, feeling inexplicably hurt that the new coach thought so badly of him and his kids.

Muttering something about _steers with no oink_ , Jared just shook his head, grabbed his stuff and stomped out of Principal Collins' office, slamming the door.  
Jensen cringed, and the Principal shrugged, waving them out with an uncommittal _you know the way it is_.

Jensen was not so sure about that.

"So, everyone still hates us," Kurt pointed out, his expression resolute, "And we’re still just plankton on the high school food chain but at least now none of us really cares."

"Kurt's right, Mr. Ackles" Mercedes agreed, and Kurt smiled at her. "We're a family, and they can bring it all they want, but none of it is going to break us."

Jensen sighed. "I'm happy that you guys have all bonded, I really am," he said, "But the problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from joining."

Tina snorted. "Why do we need new members anyway?" She inquired.

"If we want to go to National and win, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound." Jensen explained, and Rachel stood up.

"Mr. Ackles is right, you guys. You didn't see the other groups at Regionals: they were _epic_. We're going to need more voices in order to beat them."

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one." Finn said, standing up as well and joining both his girlfriend and Jensen next to the piano.

Jensen nodded, and crossed his arms on his chest. "You gotta trust me on this, guys," he added, "Because I have a plan. Nationals are in New York this year, and we are going; so let's go out there and show the school how cool it's going to be-how cool _we_ can be. They say we only sing show tunes and '80s pop? Let's prove to them how _down_ we are, singing the song of the year, our style."

Mike arched an eyebrow."If they're not going to come to us, let's go to them?" He asked, hesitant, and Jensen beamed at him.

"Exactly."

After the Glee Club had gone out in the courtyard during lunch break to try and recruit new members, Jensen went straight to Chad's office. The door was open, so he just entered.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asked, and Chad just nodded at the empty chair on the other side of his desk.

"You look steamed," he pointed out, and Jensen fidgeted under Chad's scrutiny.

"Those kids went out and really tried to show what our club is all about, but how does the school repay them?" He showed Chad the sign-up sheet, defaced by a few horrendous made up names; _Buttface McBallnuts_ and _Ass-braham Lin-colon_ stood out. "They're not even funny!" He snapped, throwing the sheet on Chad's desk.

Chad grabbed the piece of paper and stared at it. "There's no need to be rude now, Jensen," he said, "I put a lot of thought into those."

Jensen gaped at him, unable to reply, and Chad took his stunned reaction as silent consent.

"Consider this a wake up call," he explained. "You're worried about getting new recruits, but if that Pada _prick_ gets his way and our budgets are slashed, you'll be forced to cut kids left and right amongst the one you already have, man."

Jensen wanted to tell Chad to get his head out of the gutter and grow up, but he couldn't, because-

"You're right," he murmured, "My God, for once you're actually _right_! I hadn't thought about that!"

Chad smirked, smugly. "Pada _pee_ needs to be stopped, and I need your help to topple him."

Jensen swallowed hard, because that sentence did something weird to his insides, but nodded curtly nonetheless. "I'm in."

Jared entered the locker room, and the first thing he saw was a pamphlet taped to the wall inviting players to join the Glee Club. He tore it off the wall and then showed it to the players, a questioning expression on his face.

Finn cleared his throat. "We, uh. We're trying to recruit new members," he explained, looking everywhere but at his new coach. Jared was built, tall and menacing when he wanted to be, and everyone on the team (and outside of it) was intimidated by him.

"I'm not cool with anything except doing exactly what I say without question," Jared retorted, crumpling the pamphlet and throwing it in the trashcan. "That's the only way you're gonna win. Now, first things first," he continued, glaring at the players until they all looked away, "You're all cut."  
The group gasped, and Jared smirked. “Yeah, ladies, everyone starts fresh with me. Tryouts start..." he looked at his watch "...right now. Any questions?"

Right then, the locker room's door slammed open and a guy dressed in green with a baseball cap entered, carring two heavy looking bags. "I've got 25 everything pizzas for a Coach Pada- _licky_?"

Jared shook his head. "Lecki," he corrected him, "But I didn't order any pizzas."

Hidden behind the half opened door, Jensen and Chad snickered at the scene.

"Isn't this kind of immature?" Jensen hissed, and Chad snorted.

"Nah, it's downright childish," he said, "But I know dudes like Pada _dork_ : his high school life must have been miserable. He's oversized and humorless and that surname of his just screams out to be made a mockery of..."

Jensen chuckled.

"This kind of abuse and teasing will bring back all those childhood memories and he'll be shaken to his core, humiliated and devastated" Chad concluded with a nod.  
"He'll have no choice but to quit his job, and our budgets will be restored." He lifted his fist, and Jensen bumped against it with his own.

The pizza guy turned off his cellphone, fidgeting. "The boss says that if you don't pay for 'em, I have to," he said, looking mortified, "Which means I won't have any money left to buy Pampers for my kid."

Jared stared at the guy for a long instant, and then sighed, pulling his wallet out. Curse his heart. "Well, guys apparently we're having a pizza party: dig in," he ordered, "Everybody has to eat at least four slices, you hear me? And when you're done, full pads on the field. We're doing wind sprints, and the first ten to puke are off the team."

The players groaned, and Jared smirked, leaving them to it.

Jensen and Chad just had time to pull away from the door and assume an innocent pose when Jared appeared.

"There's pizza in there, if you want some," he offered, with a small smile. "Peace offering?" He looked at Jensen, a little hope sparkling in his irises, and Jensen cleared his throat.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, "Not hungry."  
Jared shrugged and walked away and, only once he was out of ear-shot, Jensen let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Don't let yourself be charmed by Pada _fart_ , "Chad warned him with a growl. "Pussy."

It was lunchtime, and all the teachers were eating in amicable chatter. Chad walked in quickly, sitting at an empty table before turning to Jensen and hissing, "Pada _suck_ is on the move, operation Mean Girl is a go."

Jensen nodded curtly at him and spread his legs a little further under the table. He had always been one of the tall guys, and being around Jared was more than a little unnerving.

As if on cue, Jared entered the lounge, dressed in his track suit and with his hair slightly damp from the shower he probably took right after training.

Jensen clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap, trying and failing spectacularly at not finding adorable the way Jared's gaze shifted nervously from one side to the other of the room looking for a place to sit.

Jared's grip on his paper bag tightened as he walked up to Chad, the only one sitting alone at an empty table. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked, and Chad grin turned into a smirk.

"Yes, all of these seats are currently being occupied by my ghost friends," he replied, not even trying to hide the mockery blatant in his voice. "You know, hideous, lonely faculty members who met with an early death from good old-fashioned schoolyard bullying. You know why? Because they tried to cross me. So why don't you just keep on walking, Pada _nerd_?"

Jared clenched his jaw at Chad's ironic, stone-cold tone. "I see." He looked like he wanted to add something, but in the end he simply moved past Chad's table and stopped in front of Jensen's.

"Hey, Jen," he greeted him, with a small, hesitant smile. "You...you mind if I sit here?"

Jensen felt something clench in his chest, but when he looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to be engrossed in he met Chad's eyes, which were throwing daggers at him.

 _Man up_ , the man mouthed at him, and Jensen cleared his throat.

"Sorry, it's taken," he muttered, and he could see Jared's smile fading a little.

"How about there?" Jared tried again, pointing at the second empty chair at Jensen's table, and Jensen fidgeted as Chad turned his bitchy face on full force.

"Actually, they're all sort of taken," Jensen blurted out, "I am, uh, meeting with some...some science teachers, and..."

He trailed off, unable to keep lying as he saw Jared's expression fall, knowing it was his fault.

Jared's eyes went watery and he swallowed, hard. "You think it's hard being the new guy? Being different? You think I don't get this everywhere I go?" He murmured, but his words were so heavy that they hit Jensen like a punch in the face.

Jensen cringed. "Jared, I..."  
But Jared shook his head. "Save it," he said. "Everybody told me that Chad was the school bully and-that you were really cool." He bit his lower lip, his eyes shifting. "I see they got that last part wrong, uh?"

Before Jensen had a chance to reply, Jared had turned his back on him and stormed out of the lounge.

Jensen felt like drowning, but all he could see was Chad's smug grin and his thumb lifted up in victory.

Jared was trembling, in rage, he tried to convince himself. It was just rage, because no one could tear him down: he was stronger than this. When the first tear fell, he just dried it away angrily with his sleeve and pretended it was just his wet hair dripping on his face.

He punched the wall, a couple of times, hating the way he had put himself out and got hurt. Again.

You think he'd have learned by now, but no.

 _Damn you, Jensen Ackles_ , he thought.

_Damn you and your stupid hair, your stupid freckles, your stupid lips and-_

"Coach Jared? Are you- _crying_?"

Too lost in thoughts, he hadn't heard the door open and he hadn't noticed the kids coming in; Puck's voice sounded hesitant, and Jared quickly dried what was left of his little outburst, not wanting the kids to see it.

"Of course I am," he replied, hating how hoarse his voice came out. "Saw your stats from last season and it really hurt my feelings."

Puck's remark was cut short by Finn entering the locker room, as he pushed Artie's wheelchair. "He'd like to try out for the team" Finn explained, and Jared narrowed his eyes.

That was just _it_.

"You screwing with me?" He growled, his voice low and dangerous, as his fist clenched around his towel.

"No" Finn answered, immediately, lifting his hands, "Absolutely not. We just figured out that-"

"You're out," Jared hissed.

Both Finn and Artie, who had been trying to explain their centrifugal force theory, stopped abruptly.

"Wait-what?" Finn asked, gaping, but Jared just stared him down with the coldest look he could manage.

"You're off the team, cut, _out_!" He yelled, and everyone in the room froze. Jared could feel all the eyes on him, and his frustration's levels went up. "You-you come in here pushing a kid in a wheelchair only to make me look like a monster because I have to tell him he can't play and you expect me not to kick your ass?!"

Finn shook his head furiously, swallowing hard. "No, that's not-Artie really wants to play!" He tried to explain, stuttering. "I was just-he wants his girlfriend back!"

"And abs" Artie added, looking at Jared as if he hanged up the moon, as the rest of the players started to chuckle, and Jared just couldn't handle it.

He grabbed Finn's arm as the kid kept talking and slammed him against the wall. "You know what?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I don't like being screwed with, do you understand me?!"

Finn pulled away, his eyes wide. He most definitely hadn’t seen that coming. "Dude, you're totally overreacting" he muttered, and Jared growled.

" _Dude_?!" He spat out, as if it had been a rotten fruit, and lifted his arm as if to hit him. When he saw Finn recoiling in fear, he just clenched his fist and yelled, "Get the hell out of my locker room!"

Finn cringed and lowered his head, as his shoulders sagged, before he stepped up to Artie's wheelchair and pushed him out of there as quickly as he could manage.

Jared was shaking again, and this time it was rage for sure. He threw his towel away with so much strength that when it hit a locker the locker trembled, and then stormed out of the room, leaving a couple dozen of football players to stare at each other, confused and intimidated.

Jensen blinked. "You're serious? Finn came to your Cheerios tryouts?"  
Chad made a face, but nodded nonetheless. "My eyes are still burning."

"But...why?" Jensen inquired, and Chad shrugged.

"Goddamned Pada _dick_ kicked him off the football team, apparently, and not being the quarterback anymore he thought that the only way for him to be popular was to join the Cheerios," Chad explained.

Jensen pondered. He could understand Finn's thinking: he had really great leadership skills, and he was athletic, which would have come in handy for complicated choreographies and lifts.

"What I don't understand is why he got kicked off the football team," he said, puzzled. He had to look into it.

"Finn was just trying to help out his friend!" Jensen exclaimed, and the Principal nodded.

"He was insubordinate. _Twice_ " Jared retorted, arms crossed and chin up.

Finn, who was sitting between them, cleared his throat. "Please, Coach, don't do this to me," he begged, not caring much about his own dignity. "I love football. That's who I am."

Jared snorted. "I thought you were the Glee guy," he replied, "With all the sign-up sheets you put in my locker room."

Finn lowered his head, but Jensen surged in his defence. "Finn is a really good kid," he explained, looking straight at Jared despite how bad he felt, "Give him a chance to show you."

Jared bit his lower lip, his gaze turning sad and regretful even when his tone was mocking and bitter. "You mean, _don't make a snap judgement about him_? Or maybe you want me not to make his life miserable just because I _assumed_ he's a certain way."

Jensen swallowed. He finally got it: this was about him, not Finn. "I know I haven't been very welcoming, Jared, but please, _please_ , don't take this out on Finn."

Finn frowned, confused, but Jared simply looked away.

"Am I through here, Principal Collins?" He asked in a slightly wavering voice.

The Principal nodded, and Jared was up and out in a second.

Only a couple of days had passed, when Jared found himself in Principal Collins' office again, together with Chad and one of the girls from the cheerleading squad, Brittany.

The Principal had a Cheerios doll in his hands.

"Show us on the doll where Coach Jared touched you," he said softly, as if not to scare a wild animal, and Brittany nodded, pointing slowly first at the right breast and then at the left one.

"There and there," she answered, her head hanging low.

Jared's eyes went wide. "This is _outrageous_!" He protested, and Chad narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone who would prey on someone as sweet and simple as poor Brittany deserves everything that's coming to him," he snapped. "Don't you think, Pada _slut_?"

Jared shook his head, speechless, as Chad turned to the Principal and suggested immediate termination and entry into the state wide sex offenders database.

"Wha-" Jared started, but before he could finish Jensen stormed into the office.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, panting from the run from the auditorium to there. "What's going on?"

Chad turned to look at him. "Brittany here has accused Coach Jared of inappropriate touching," he explained, grimacing.

Jensen gasped and his eyes stopped on Jared, curled in his chair on the other side of the room with his shoulders sagged, as if he was trying to make himself look smaller. Or invisible.

 _It can't be_ , he thought. He would never believe something like that about Jared, he couldn't.

"That's a serious accusation, Brittany," he said, and Chad nodded.

"It's _very_ serious," he agreed, but then lowered his head and, unseen by the rest of the occupants of the room, winked at him.

And Jensen got it.

It was a scam. Chad was trying to get Jared expelled so they would get their budgets back. How could he be that heartless? And how could Jensen have thought even for a moment that he was going to work with him?

His mind made up right then and there, he sat next to Brittany on the couch. "What you're saying could ruin Jared's life," he started, taking Brittany's hand in his, "It's really important that you tell the truth here."  
Brittany's gaze shifted from Chad, who was nodding at her, and to Jensen's serious, concerned expression.

Then she looked at Jared for a long second, before sighing. "I made it up" she admitted "Coach Jared didn't touch my boobs. Actually, it's me who wants to touch his-"

"That's enough!" Jensen exclaimed, weirded out, interrupting Brittany's speech.

"If you're all done wasting my time, I have a football team to coach," Jared said, sounding mightily annoyed, but the corners of his lips were twitching as he nodded curtly at Jensen.

They still had a long way to go, but at least it was a start.

"You're _weak_ , Jensen!" Chad hissed, grabbing his shoulder right outside Principal Collins' office. "You fell for Pada _bitch_ and now you can't think straight anymore! Always knew you were just a closeted queer, underneath it all," he muttered, and Jensen narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know what, Chad? You're nothing but a-"

"Mr. Ackles?" Tina and Mike interrupted Jensen, worry plain to see on their faces. "Is everything okay?"

Jensen stepped back, composing himself. "Of course, guys. Let's go to class."

He could feel Chad cold stare on his back all the way there, but he was done being afraid of him.

Jensen cleared his throat, nervously. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, standing next to the table Jared was sitting at.

For a moment, he thought Jared was going to reject him, but then he saw the fight leaving the Coach's face and Jared sighed, moving his things on a side to make space for him.

Jensen sat down and took a deep breath, unsettled by Jared's intense stare. "I really owe you an apology," he started, and Jared gasped, surprised. "I kicked this year off thinking that all of us in the Glee Club weren't going to be outcasts anymore, and I thought we'd be turning kids away."

He chuckled at himself. "Then no one signed up for the club, and I realizes that we were still at the bottom. Outsiders." He swallowed, hard. "And that's how I made you feel, Jared. I had no right and I'm sorry," he concluded, in a whisper, offering to Jared his hand to shake.  
Jared's lower lip was trembling slightly as he shook it. "Thank you," he murmured, a tentative smile starting to appear, while his eyes clouded up.

Jensen felt butterflies in his stomach, and his hand tingled where it was connected to Jared, which made him slightly light-headed and a whole lot confused.

Just then, Chad approached their table with a fake grin plastered on his face. "Jensen, Pada _geek_ , I wanted to make a peace offering with a batch of warm, homemade cookies," he stated, offering them the plate.

Jared wrinkled his nose. "Geez, those smell like dog poop!" he pointed out with a grimace, and Jensen had actually to hold his breath to stop himself from puking.

"You're not giving me dog poop cookies, are you?!" Jared asked, gaping at him, and Chad's grin widened.

"Nah, that's the flaxseed oil you're smelling, Pada _burp_ ," he replied. "These are heart-healthy cookies for some of our burlier Americans, and-"

"Chad" Jensen warned him in a serious, firm tone, "We're not going to do this anymore."

Chad arched an eyebrow. "Are you turning on me in public?"

Jensen shrugged. "Guess I am."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "You two are making a very serious mistake today," he growled, “The likes of which have not been seen since the Mexican Indians sold Manhattan to George Washington for an up-the-skirt photo of Betsy Ross."

As he stomped away, furious, Jensen couldn't prevent a shiver of fear from running down his spine, but then he turned his head to the side and saw Jared, still there, still smiling shyly at him and still insanely beautiful. Maybe Chad was not the one who Jensen should have been afraid of.

**END (for now)**

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **ARTIST:** [](http://melmi92.livejournal.com/profile)**melmi92** who I worship and adore *_*
> 
>  **Not Coming Down From:** [sofa](https://www.google.com/maps?q=sofa)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** bouncy  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Glee OST


End file.
